Mighty assassin Aono
by NGI-InVaderX
Summary: Second fanfic so far its about Tsukune being an assassin and from a powerful company
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my second fanfic so far seeing as I love assassins I'm going to make a good fanfic out of this for sure.**

**Chapter 1 The assassin**

Ring ring ring. That's what the young man heard telling him to get up so he could go to his first day of high school. He groaned and turned off his alarm clock. The boy had black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a well toned body. "Tsukune your going to be late for the bus you better be ready!"

"Ughh yes yes yes I'm up soon to be ready mom!" said Tsukune getting up and finding his clothes. He picked out his favorite clothes which is irony because it's the clothes he has to work in and get blood all over them. All they where was brown pants, white long-sleeved tee-shirt with a white rob on that had its sleeves cut off, then brown boots that looked to seen better days, and last but not least a white hood which he quickly put on. After all of that he went for his weapons he used. Which where a hidden blade that he barely used unless a strict order was given to him to stealth assassinate someone, a short blade that hade the stench of blood still on it but had no trace of blood which hung on his back with throwing knives, and his sword which hung on his belt which told people which rank of an assassin he was. After putting everything on he opened up his window and jumped out landing softly on the ground below. Soon a bus came and stopped to let him in. When he got in he noticed it was empty only him and the bus driver.

"Great now I got to deal with an old man all the way to that stupid academy." He muttered and sat down in the back of the bus. The bus driver had a blue suit on with a matching blue hat, glowing white eyes and a cigar between his mouth which was raised up in a smirk while he drove away.

"Heheheh you better be ready boy the academy is a very scary place." He said in a voice which could make a kid shit themselves.

"Yes I know it's a school for monsters I really don't care." Tsukune said very bored. The bus driver just shook his head and continued to drive. When the bus stopped Tsukune basically flied out of the bus to be away from the most annoying man he ever seen so far. When he got to the school there was people there that was directing the new students to the ceremony.

"Ah Tsukune come with me so we can get you ready to present you." Said a guy in white robes and glowing white eyes.

"Whatever headmaster." With that they went around the side of the building and entered through the side door.

"Stay here until I say so." With that he walked off leaving Tsukune there waiting for him to be mention. "Welcome everyone to Youkai Academy I hope you will all enjoy your years here and obey the rules that are set to protect you. Now also there is a special person here this year and your not suppose to invoke him or he will resort to killing you and I will not be able to stop him also he is here to protect you. He is an assassin from an organization we all know is very powerful so help me welcome rank21 assassin Tsukune Aono." With that he started clapping and so did everyone else while Tsukune walked up onto the stage. Soon all the girls where staring at him and drooling soon whispering broke out through the crowd mostly girls.

"Wow he's hot I'd love to date him." One of the girls whispered to another. One girl with pink hair in the school uniform was standing to the side just admiring him.

"Now like I said before don't invoke him or he will kill you." Said the headmaster and nodded to Tsukune who reached behind his back and grabbed his short blade fast enough that it would but a werewolf to shame. Everyone stood back as a man dressed in black and white strode forward and everyone started to whisper again.

"Holly shit that's Kuyou!" Whispered a male to his friend.

"Now watch as this assassin here demonstrates his power." With that everyone made clear when Tsukune stepped of the stage and took a fighting stance. "Ready begin!" With that Tsukune started to walk around Kuyou trying to find a spot to strike. Koyou was the first to attack which was a bad idea as when he swung Tsukune spun around him and jammed the sword into Koyou's spin which made in turn a sickening snapping sound as the blade was harshly pulled up wards in a diagonal motion to only rip out of his body at his shoulder. Only for the horror of the onlookers to realize if they mess with him they could have the same fate if not worse. To the surprise at the same time to them Koyou got back up and started to transform into his true form. When he wheeled around to hit Tsukune he was gone from site which confused him because he swore he was behind him

"Looking for me." They all looked up only to see Tsukune throw a knife down at Koyou and if he didn't put his arms up over his head or he would have had a throwing knife go through his head. Koyou spit out blood and sent fire at Tsukune trying to keep him out of his range to attack. *Tch nice strategy it would work though if I was a novice meaning its time to use this.* Suddenly Tsukune turned and headed straight to Koyou with his hidden blade at the ready to pierce his throat, but suddenly the headmaster stopped it.

"That's good you can stop we don't need a dead student police president now do we." With that Tsukune huffed and walked out the door but not before shaking Koyou's hand. Soon everyone left to look around the school before classes started.

While Tsukune was walking he pumped into the pink haired girl that was at the ceremony. "Ughh. Are you alright?" He asked the girl who was on the ground from the collision. She looked up at him and instantly turned away.

"Y-yes I'm fine are you your bleeding." Tsukune put his hand inside his hood to his forehead to realize he was.

"Yeah I'm fine." But the girl didn't here him all she did was stare at him which puzzled him a lot.

"I'm sorry but I'm a vampire!" She blurted out, jumped on him and bite his neck and started drinking. He just laid there letting her take her fill knowing she needed it since she was a vampire. Soon she stopped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" She said afraid he would hate her now.

"Haha no worries." He said rubbing his neck.

"Umm do you hate vampires?" She said looking down at her feet.

"Na they are a very interesting race I have 2 vampire friends actually." He said looking at her curiously.

"O cool you want to be friends I'm new here and I never had a friend before!" He shook his head yes and smiled before he realized what time it was.

"Oh I got to go sorry talk to you later hopefully." with that he took off for his homeroom class. When he got in there he quickly took his seat before the teacher got in. When she got in they all noticed right away she was really hyper.

"Ok class first off this is everyone should know this is a school for monsters and is meant to teach monsters to coexist with humans since they right know the rulers of the world." then the door slid open.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on my way here." Said a beautiful girl which Tsukune quickly recognized.

**That's all for now everyone I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 the idiot of a male

**Hello thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you keep enjoying it.**

**Chapter 2 the idiot of a male.**

"I'm truly sorry for being late!" Moka said trying to apologize.

"Its fine just try to find a seat." Nekonome said.

"So cute!" A guy whispered to another and it continued all through the class.

"Oh Tsukune were in the same homeroom!" At that she ran over to him and almost knocked him off his chair by giving him a hug. Every male in the room turned to Tsukune with glares that could kill but when he looked back at them all they turned around but for one who was really ticked off.

"Now like I was saying we need to learn how to co-exist with humans and this is what we will help teach you. Second rule everyone must stay in human guises and never reveal your true nature unless you are in the student police."

"Why can't we just eat the humans and rape the females." said the same guy.

"Because dumbass you will die in the long run." Said Tsukune in a very bored tone.

"Your Saizou and your Tsukune I see well first off you can't eat them because as you see there is no human here if there was one they would die when found."

"Hmm well I really think that's false as I smell a human right now." Saizou said licking his lip stud. After everything was settled the day continued to every class. Soon the school ended and people where out looking around the school again. For one boy he was being dragged around the school with a very energetic girl. Every guy stared daggers at Tsukune when they thought he wasn't looking. Soon they stopped to get a drink which is when Tsukune found out that Moka loved Tomato Juice. Then Tsukune heard Saizou come but ignored him.

"Why is a girl like you hanging out with a wimp like him when you can be with me?" He asked Moka before picking up Tsukune. Everyone around watched in horror of how stupid Saizou was. Tsukune smirked and grabbed his wrist.

"Heheh I hope I don't kill you right away your amusing haha." With that he snapped Saizou's wrist and jammed his hidden blade into his collar bone only to here a sickening noise before he screamed out in pain. He pulled it out and let it go back into its spot. "I hope this taught you all something I do not let people off usually so Saizou consider yourself lucky." With that he walked over to Moka and they started to walk around. Soon they got to the dorms which looked very bland to Tsukune but Moka was very impressed with it.

"Its so beautiful don't you think Tsukune?" She asked very cheerful for the most part.

"If you say so really I don't see how monsters have these kind of tastes in buildings." He mumbled most of it, but Moka heard it all not wanting to be rude she just nodded. "Well I think its time I call it a night see you in the morning Moka." With that he basically disappeared from site. When he got into his room he wasn't surprised to see it was a nice room for sleeping in but nothing big enough for really anything else. There was 2 beds which he already expected to have a roomy so he set himself up on one side of the room. After he was done he sat on his chosen bed and started to meditate. He was interrupted by the door opening and closing, Tsukune opened his eyes to see a male standing by the door smiling widely with somewhat neat hair with a headband in his hair.

"What are you smiling at?" Tsukune asked feeling annoyed someone took him away from his meditation.

"Hey I'm Gin 2nd year nice to meet you there is rumors of you being faster then a werewolf and stronger then a vampire."

"Well hey one rule anything on this side of the room do not touch. Also its just rumors you see I am skilled that's the only reason I'm like that." Tsukune said very irritated.

"Oh really ok what ever you say I don't want invoke your wrath according to everyone." Gin said and walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the bed. "So what are you doing over there?" At this Tsukune was about to kill him.

"I'm trying to meditate but not getting no where with you talking!" Tsukune making sure he was clear to him to be quiet. Gin looked at him and shook his head. Soon Tsukune heard a stapler clicking and opened his eyes to see stuff he didn't need to see at the moment. Gin was hanging posters of women in bikinis, and some where pictures of women changing.

"You like my collection Tsukune?" Gin asked seeing him staring at the posters and pictures.

"Not really I'm not a pervert or anything. I respect women for who they are not for what people think they are for." Gin looked at him thinking he was gay or something from the reaction.

"You got to be kidding me are you gay!" Tsukune looked at him and with the look in the eyes Gin shut up.

"No if I was gay I'd be making advances already on you and I'm not I'm 100% straight like a line." He said irritated and turned off his lamp. "Now if you don't mind can you shut off your lamp so we can have some sleep." He said just wanting to end the day. Gin huffed and turned off his lamp and laid down to go to sleep.

Ring ring ring! Smash! That's what happened to the poor alarm clock that tried to wake up Tsukune. "Ugh another day at school fun."

"Ha so what you don't like school?" asked Gin.

"Yes even though I have good grades." With that Tsukune got dressed in his uniform and left before the conversation could continue. When he got to the main room of the boy dorms he noticed how many people where down there playing video games and watching tv before they had to actually go to school. Tsukune shook his head and walked out of the dorms only to be walking down a path to the school for Moka come running towards him.

"Tsukune!" She yelled to make him stop and turn towards her.

"Hey Moka I'm going to go get breakfast you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" She said very hyper for a reason Tsukune had no idea why. When they got to the cafeteria they notice how little people where there to eat breakfast but more there to socialize. When they walked in almost every guy turned away while the girls had there eyes locked onto Tsukune and Moka.

"Are they dating or something?" Whispered a girl to another.

"I don't know but Kurumu said she seen her kissing his neck yesterday she seems upset though that someone out beats her in beauty." Whispered the other girl.

"Well I'm gonna go find out now I'll be back." Whispered the girl from before and took off towards them leaving the other girl just to watch. "Hey your Tsukune right?"

"Yes I am who are you?" He asked very curious about the girl now.

"I'm Angel and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Tsukune looked surprised about this.

"Umm isn't suppose to be the male that asks a girl out on a date?" Tsukune felt Moka stiffen though when she asked him to take her on a date.

"Well yeah but do you still want to?" Well really the girl was pretty to Tsukune. She wore the school uniform, had red hair, and blue eyes. But Tsukune decided against it.

"Sorry but no." He said and walked around her to get some food followed by Moka. Angel walked back over to her friend.

"I guess its true Moka is dating him." She said in a sad voice. After Tsukune got his food which was just eggs and bacon he sat down at one of the tables that had no one around it. Moka sat down beside him with the same on her tray and started to eat. After they where done they started to walk to their homeroom.

"Tsukune can I have some of your blood please?" asked Moka. Tsukune nodded and tilted his head and moved his hood a bit so she could get some blood. Moka took the offering without being told and bite in. After she had her fill she retracted her fangs from his neck and licked the wound so it would heal.

"Thanks Tsukune your blood still is the best I've ever tasted." Tsukune chuckled and just nodded before they continued to their homeroom. When they got there they sat down in their seats and the class began. Through the class Tsukune noticed that Saizou was trying to irritate him. By the end of the day Tsukune wanted to just rip Saizou's head off. Tsukune and Moka where walking around one of the graveyards that where around the school.

"Hey Moka can I trust you with something that only me and the headmaster know?" He asked her trying to make conversation.

"Sure! What is it." She said just wanting to be around him.

"Well I'm a trained assassin which everyone knows but also I'm a human." He said that and Moka stopped in her tracks and just looked at him.

"Hu- Human that's a lie a human can't enter the barrier!"

"Well like I said the headmaster knows what I am."

"I used to go to a school for humans in middle school and they always picked on me saying monsters aren't real." She said in a very said voice.

"No one stuck up for you and protected you from them?" He said in an angry voice why he was angry he didn't know.

"No they all just laughed at me and like I said I never had a friend." At that time they heard Saizou come from behind the bushes.

"I knew it you're a human heheh!" Saizou said and transformed into an orc. His hands quickly went to Moka. "I'll take her she will be in better hands with me than a human."

"Tsukune!" She yelled which just made Tsukune tick. He ran towards his opponent with every step his training was put to use. First he pulled out his sword fast enough that Saizou didn't see or feel him cut off his whole arm until he seen it slide off him.

"Owww! Damn it die you bastard." But Tsukune didn't pay attention to him all he cared about was Moka. He ran over to her and helped her up. "God damn don't ignore me!" Saizou said and tried to punch Tsukune. Tsukune twirled around but before he could do anything else they all heard a clink and realized that Tsukune had a Rosario in his hand. He looked back to Moka only to see a silver haired, red eyed woman there in place of the pink haired, green eyed over excited girl.

"Hmm I was awoken from my slumber because of an orc you have got to be kidding me." With that she stepped towards the orc and roundhouse kicked his face. "Know your place." With that Saizou went skyrocketing into the trees.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it all. Also so you guys understand this Tsukune is just a human with the ability to kill almost anyone and knowledge of monsters. Also the higher the ranking the better of an assassin Tsukune is not close to being the best of the organization I have him in but still very good at assassination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and thanks for the review to the last chapter.**

**Chapter 3 Kurumu.**

"Know your place." She said at the same time kicking him into the tree. Tsukune just stared at her and shook his head. Moka heard clapping behind her and turned around.

"So this is the real Moka a shinso vampire!" Tsukune exclaimed only meeting 1 in his life until now.

"Hmm oh hey you must be Tsukune and what did you just say I was?" Asked Moka. (**A/n I'm basically starting the whole story over meaning Moka doesn't remember most of her past.**)

"I called you a shinso vampire don't you even know what you are?" Tsukune asked walking up to her trying to see where he seen someone like her before. *Hmm I swear I seen some one like her before.* He just shook it off and looked back at her noticing she was looking at him.

"Well I've been sealed away for so long I don't remember hardly anything." Moka said in a stern voice. The next day was basically like the last Tsukune almost broke the alarm clock again and got dressed. When he got outside Moka was waiting there for him and started to walk together to the school. Half way there Tsukune heard someone scream and told Moka to continue without him. She nodded but didn't really wanted to leave but did. Tsukune found the source of the scream. It was a girl with blue hair blue eyes, wearing a yellow sweater with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it, with very big breasts which didn't catch Tsukune off guard since he knew what her race was just by looking at her.

"Please help I have chest pains all the time and I fainted." She said in a small pleading voice. Tsukune walked over to her and helped her up off the ground. Once he helped her up she started to rub her chest against him which cause Tsukune to smirk at her attempt to seduce him.

"What's your name?" Tsukune asked stepping away from the girl.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono where in the same homeroom don't you recognize me?" She said looking up at him trying to charm him not knowing that he already knew what she was.

"Oh we are well I need to go a friend is waiting for me." With that Tsukune disappeared only to appear again by Moka who was startled when she saw him sit done.

"Oh hey Tsukune so what did happened?" Moka asked when her heart settled down.

"Nothing really just a girl that fainted that's all." He said shrugging his shoulders. Moka nodded and continued to eat her breakfast not knowing that Tsukune was watching her the whole time smirking. *I can't believe that she is the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver last time I talked to Akasha was when I was about 8 years old.* Tsukune thought looking at her more. *I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance before.* Moka looked up to him and blushed quickly noticing that he was looking at her.

"Well maybe we should get to class now?" Moka asked. Tsukune nodded and they left the cafeteria to there homeroom. After school Moka was walking through the halls looking for Tsukune when Kurumu jumped out in front of her.

"So your Moka I'm Kurumu Kurono and you I hate Moka." Kurumu said while everyone was gathering around to watch what all was going on.

"Why do you hate me I don't even know you?" Moka said backing away.

"You see I'm a succubus and our race is dieing out and your in my way of turning every male in this school into my slave so I figured I'd take your little boyfriend Tsukune." Kurumu said telling Moka her plan while smiling the whole time.

"Wait that's against school rules to tell someone else your race and Tsukune is not my boyfriend!" Moka nearly screamed which caused all the girls to start cheering knowing now that Tsukune was still free. But that didn't last to long as everyone went quiet.

"Hey Moka what's going on here?" Tsukune said walking towards Moka to notice Kurumu there to which ticked him off because she came running towards him trying to charm him again. "Will you seriously stop trying to charm me its give me a headache!" Tsukune yelled at Kurumu who was now pissed off at this and slashed out towards Tsukune with her extended claws. Tsukune easily sidestepped it and brought his elbow to the back of her head which rendered her unconscious for a few seconds until she got a hold of her self and sprouted her wings and tail.

"Die both of you!" Kurumu yelled going diving down towards Moka seeing as she was still sealed she would be easier to kill. Tsukune saw this and went to help Moka.

"Moka move!" Tsukune said pushing her out of the way getting the cut instead of Moka that went from his left arm to his right. Everyone watched as the top of his robe was torn off showing everyone what Tsukune really looked like, but that wasn't their least concern because there was a huge demonic aura in the room that made everyone tremble but for Tsukune who at the time was holding a silver cross in his hand but was not worried about that. "Damn it that was my work clothes come on I only have 2 pairs of those!" Tsukune yelled looking at the torn piece of the robe.

"Heh well at least you weren't waken just to deal with a succubus while I was." said inner Moka stepping forward.

"Well I want to make a deal with you I take care of the boys and you the girls how about it?" Tsukune said looking towards Moka who quickly looked away blushing.

"What ever but still its annoying." Moka huffed and dodged Kurumu who had thought she could still defeat them. When Moka dodged her she grabbed onto Kurumu's tail yanking it with strong force. "Maybe I should pull of your tail and wings to teach you not to bare your claws at me." Moka said pulling harder which caused the succubus to yell in pain. Tsukune's hand quickly pulled Moka's hand off Kurumu's tail.

"You don't have to go that far Moka I think she just wants to find her 'destined one'." Tsukune said in a stern face while everyone watched on in horror knowing the power coming from Moka was a vampires power.

"Still she tried to kill you and me she deserves a far punishment!" Moka yelled furious that she couldn't teach the succubus her lesson.

"I didn't say anything about no punishment but your not the one who deals out the punishment. That is decided between me and the School police committee." Tsukune said looking at the door and speak of the devil the school committee was there watching. Kuyou walked up towards them looking at Kurumu who was trembling in fear.

"Well that is true Tsukune but you see my punishment would involve more then tearing off her tail and wings so what do you think should be her punishment." Kuyou said giving an evil look at Kurumu.

"Well I would say she can serve in school suspension watched over by the headmaster and do all the stuff the headmaster wants her to do for 2 weeks trust me his jobs are like torture." Tsukune said in which in turn just got a nod from Kuyou who had some of the Police Committee to pick up Kurumu and take her to the headmaster and tell him about it. With that Kuyou walked away but not before whispering something to Tsukune which made Tsukune start to laugh.

"You might want to keep a leash on that girl you got there she seems to have a temper that could kill anyone that messes with you." Was what he said.

**That's all for this chapter plz review and suggest things.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm alive everyone srry for not updating had a lot of stuff going on right now but im now listening to the song that inspired me to write these stories and rereading the story itself so lets get on with the show (Warning chapter might be crappy as hell.) Also just don't comment being an ass plz its just stupid almost everyone that reviews likes the story even if it isn't the best at writing so just stop reading it if you don't like it.**

**Chapter 4 clubs and the pervert!**

**Recap:** **"You might want to keep a leash on that girl of yours Tsukune she seems to have a temper that could kill anyone that messes with you." With that Kuyou left.**

The next day Tsukune and Moka where walking to class when they bumped into Kurumu holding cookies. "Hey Tsukune I made you cookies last night!" she said cheerfully. Tsukune stared at her through his head with a questioning look.

"What for?" He said grabbing one and smelling it he never really liked cookies to much.

"Because it was a thank you for saving me yesterday!" She said again smiling but keeping her eyes on Moka afraid she might attack her.

"Well umm thanks but I really don't like to much sweets." He said handing the cookie over to Moka to see her have the same reaction as him and put it back on the plate. When they got to homeroom it was basically a riot until Ms. Nekonome finally came in.

"Ok class today is club day everyone has to join a club because it will help us co-exist with humans so after the bell rings you are dismissed to look at the clubs and don't forget to come and check out my club the newspaper club!" She said excited and sat down. Everyone started whispering on what clubs they would be in.

"So Tsukune what club do you think your gonna join?" Moka said trying to start a conversation with him. He sat there thinking about it a bit.

"Most likely the club with the fewest people because I don't want to be surrounded by over 20 kids at the end of school." He answered and looked around the room lost in thought while Moka just stared at him not wanting to make him mad. Soon the bell rang and everyone hurried out of the room looking around the clubs. Tsukune got up slowly followed by Moka and Kurumu who didn't start her ISS until tomorrow. There was a lot of clubs that was getting a lot of attention especially the swimming club but most of the people where perverts. The captain of the team saw Tsukune and walked over to him.

"You want to join our club its great but sadly its only girls right now the more boys the better." she said grinning at him not noticing that Tsukune was smirking at her attempt.

"No thanks fish I don't want my life drained." Was all he said and walked on still being followed by the girls who looked at each other then at Tsukune. They finally found a club that wasn't being surrounded and it was Ms. Nekonome's newspaper club which Tsukune quickly signed up for, and the two girls did the same. Afterwards everything went back to normal with everyone going to classes. When Tsukune got back to his dorm after school he sat down to meditate but got interrupted as soon as Gin came in.

"So what club did you join up for?" He asked looking at Tsukune.

"Newspaper club why do you want to know?" Tsukune said looking at him questionly.

"Oh no reason just that I'm the president of the newspaper club meaning you have to follow my orders." He said laughing and looked at Tsukune who pulled down his hood and smiled.

"Well we might have a problem with that if I need to do something or if you do something wrong." Tsukune said grinning at him and laying down.

"Whatever but don't get in my way either." Gin said sitting down while Tsukune shook his head.

*As long as I don't see it right then your fine for now werewolf.* Tsukune thought closing his eyes and going to sleep. The next day Tsukune got up before his alarm clock went off because his phone was going off. He picked it up and looked at the caller id. "What do you need boss?" Tsukune asked yawning and stretching.

"What is it like at the school do you need any back up?" Came a woman's soft voice if you didn't see her in real life you would have thought she was just a normal human and never fought but Tsukune knew better.

"Its ok and no I don't need any help but I got some interesting news I met your stepdaughter my-lady." He said and regretted it after word because he heard her break something.

"So how is she then?" She asked evilly grinning that she finally found her.

**Heheh cliff hanger what has Tsukune done is he going to find out that his job is different then what he thought it was all along well stay tuned. **

**P.S. comment and suggestion!**


	5. author note must read!

**Authors note**

**To all of my readers I am truly sorry for the very long updates, and I am writing this to say that today, and tomorrow I will be doing an update run, and hopefully every story has atleast 2 updates by Sunday.**

**Thank you for being patient and everything I am truly sorry like I said.**

**General-idklol**

**Or now NxG-NuK3zxXProdigy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its me I might have trouble with this chapter but here we go.**

**Chapter 5**

"Umm is every thing alright my lady?" Tsukune asked by the way she sounded.

"Yes I'm just asking if my step daughter is alright is their a problem with you answering Tsukune?" She half asked and half stated.

"Well-Uh-you see-Uh." Tsukune stammered. "She is just fine and everything but I was just asked that's all my lady."

"Oh that's good oh yeah I sent Desmond for back up just in case I know you could do that by your self but I've been getting some news from there." She said.

"Ok but I don't think its neces-"

"I'll say what is necessary and what is not Tsukune." She said interrupting Tsukune.

"Yes my lady." He stated and hung up. He checked the time and figured he'd get dressed and head to the headmasters office to tell him of the arrival of Desmond.

"Ah Tsukune come on in what do you need?" Headmaster asked staring out of his robe at Tsukune.

"I just came to inform you that Gyokure is sending in Desmond." Tsukune said through clenched teeth.

"Ah yes Desmond if I remember correctly you two are friends right?"

"Not anymore." Tsukune said clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white.

"Ah I see something happened between you two no worries as long as you to don't kill each other on school grounds." "But may I ask why you to hate each other now?"

"Because of him he killed two of my apprentices for his own selfish gain." With that Tsukune left making the old man smile."

"Use that anger it will come in handy for me." He muttered sitting back in his chair.

**Well thank you for waiting again I know its short and I failed to do what I promised with the two chapters I'll try to get them soon though so yea.**


	7. discontinue

To everyone.

**I am sorry to tell everyone this but I am going to discontinue this book, because of how many people have been dissing it because they don't understand that I am just a one man doing over 1million things so I can't make a perfect story. I made this story for fun, but it seems that its to hard for people to see if they didn't like the story they didn't need to keep reading it so to all those people who liked this story feel free to do a spin off. I am sorry I just lost my need to write Mighty Assassin Aono. So everyone I am truly sorry for making a story you didn't like because you don't know how to wait and see how I am trying to make it close to the real story line but keep it my own story. Also for you guys that liked this story I thank you for your support I might start writing it again if I see the need to.**


	8. Authors note

**Hello everyone I am very eager to tell you that I will be starting up Mighty Assassin Aono as many of you have requested it! In the process, all other stories will also start getting active! Some things must be understood. One no rushing me demanding me to put out more chapters, as I have kids to take care of. Two I am starting on my own book, which will require me to work a lot on that as well and if you are interested in that please leave a review on this chapter. As so, I will then make a blog publishing up some of the book as to let you people read it. Now without further ado I will see you when I post the chapter!**


	9. Rewriting it must read important!

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hello everyone do not know if you read my authors note or not but no one I guess is interested in what I'm doing but anyways it has been a while and after reading my story and just completely decided to do a remake. I have seen many flaws that I did not see back then possible because every time I wrote I was drunk out of my mind. Now that I have been sober I am ready to go at this a second time! Therefore, I will have a new book up but it will be this just rewrote. Meaning everything is coming with me to the new version just going to have a few changes and many grammar corrections. So peace out for now and make sure to read my others authors note on this book so you can see what I am doing other than these books./span/strong/p 


End file.
